


Frigid

by Nikiforlove (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice, M/M, and yuuri is pissed, but not als, ice in a bucket, vengeance, very cold, viktors hands are cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: Viktor's hands are cold, and he knows how to take advantage of it. By Yuuri's book, this means war.





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> waaah, fluff! enjoy!!

Viktor was cold. 

No, not his personality, but his hands. His fucking hands. They were always cold as shit and Viktor knew how to use this to his advantage. He always, always found some way to touch Yuuri, in public or in solitude, Viktor just had to slide his freezing hand across Yuuri's body one way or another, and goddamn did it piss Yuuri off.

Viktor's smug smile after seeing Yuuri shriek in surprise pissed him off.

Having to bite down at his tongue to muffle his scream in public pissed him off.

People's questioning looks not only embarrassed him, but it also pissed him off.

But apparantly, to Viktor, this was just a game, a fun thing to pass time. A cute inside joke between the two of them. 

But no, for Yuuri, this meant war.

"Why the hell were his hands even that cold?" Yuuri scoffed, he knew some people naturally had cold hands, but Viktor's hands couldn't even be described as cold anymore, they were comparable to ice for christ's sake. Every single freaking day, he would be on guard whenever he was with his coach, trying to defend himself from his icy touch, and every single day he failed miserably.

Yuuri let out a malevolent chuckle. Not today.

What exactly was Yuuri doing at this moment you ask? Why, he was sitting in his room at 6:00 in the morning, his hands plunged inside a bucket filled to the brim with ice, eerily chuckling to himself. His hands had been inside the bucket for a solid 30 minutes by now, and fuck did it sting. Yuuri didn't mind at all though, he was too invested in his plan to turn back now.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, was it? Well, Viktor was going to have his revenge served frozen solid.

Yuuri bit his lip, he couldn't even feel his hands anymore, and the frost was starting to bite. He hung his head down, smiling deviously, Viktor had pushed his luck too much, and now he was going to get a taste of his own medicine. 

Yuuri remembered all the times Viktor had played his trick on him, counting all the bitter memories.

When he slid his cold-ass hand up Yuuri's shirt during an interview, causing Yuuri to suddenly flinch and start to stutter in front of world-wide television, or when Viktor suddenly groped his ass, ridiculously blaming it on-- and I quote,--"Following Chris' lead," and especially when he once ran a frozen finger down Yuuri's back, causing to yelp in agony and drop his beloved pork cutlet bowl.

Yuuri's eye twitched in anger as he remembered the pork cutlet bowl he worked on so hard to make, spilling everywhere on the floor, toppings and all. The japanese man started fisting his hands in the ice repeatedly, wincing a bit as the ice burned his skin. 

It was time.

Yuuri stood up, slowly removing his hands from the bucket of ice. They looked so pale and dead, hanging limp in the air. Yuuri could even see mist being emitted from his palms, indicating how cold it was. "Perfect," Yuuri grinned, hastily opening his bedroom door, making his way to the front of Viktor's room. He slammed the tatami door open with his foot, eyeing the shirtless russian as he lay bare on his futon, sleeping unknowingly.

"Y-Yuuri?" Viktor yawned, startled by the loud slam. "What're you doing here?" He asked, slowly sitting up. Yuuri inched nearer, kneeling down, eye-level with Viktor. "Retribution, Vitya." Yuuri whispered dangerously, his eyes aglow with vengeance, teasingly dragging his finger from Viktor's collarbone to his chin, making the russian gulp. Yuuri wasted no more time in planting his frigid hands, which were fresh from the ice, onto Viktor's chest, swiftly running them up and down.

It was at this exact moment where in Viktor let out an indescribable shriek.

Ah, music to Yuuri's ears. 

It pierced Yuuri's ears like thunder, resonating throughout the room. Luckily, his family were all heavy-sleepers, to the point that when Yuuri was still a kid, he once had to shake awake his family members during an earthquake just to make them evacuate. Yuuri whispered his condolences to his neighbors as he furthered his reign, shifting one hand from Viktor's chest to his back, tracing his spine. 

Viktor screamed Yuuri's name in agony, shivers running down his back. Damn, all his suffering was worth it. The sight was beautiful to Yuuri's eyes, beaming happily as he tackled Viktor back down onto the bed, hugging him as he used his both of his hands to stroke Viktor's back, causing him to let out a muffled scream. Viktor jerked upwards, feeling his body quiver at Yuuri's touch. The younger male felt the frigidness of his hands begin to fade away as he laughed in satisfaction, laying himself on top of Viktor, who was breathing heavily.

Viktor couldn't think straight anymore as he lay frozen on the futon with the-- currently giggling-- japanese man wrapped around him, biting his lip as he basked in the aftermath of Yuuri's hold.

Yuuri broke the silence by busting in a fit of laughs, clutching his stomach as he rolled beside Viktor. "I should have brought a camera," Yuuri snickered, attempting to regain his composure. "What the hell was that?!" Viktor exclaimed, apparantly regaining his ability to talk coherently. "As I said before, it was retribution," Yuuri said smugly, leering at Viktor. "And it was gold," Yuuri added, cracking a smile. "Jesus, did you stick your hand in the fridge or something?" Viktor asked, shaking his head slightly. Yuuri chuckled, "I stuck it in a bucket of ice, to be precise." 

Viktor sighed, grasping Yuuri's hand. "You're still kinda cold," he commented. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, "Well, you're freezing as always," he shot back, pulling his hand away from Viktor's clutch. Viktor laughed as he grasped Yuuri's hand again, intertwining their fingers. "Either way, I still love you," he said, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

Yuuri flushed, "Your lips are cold too," he muttered lowly as he pulled away. "Is that an insult?" Viktor questioned teasingly, pretending to be hurt.

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand as he leaned in for another sweet kiss, smiling softly towards Viktor. "Maybe," he chuckled, bumping his forehead against Viktor's.

Well, Yuuri could get used to the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me!


End file.
